Canadian patent No 1,294,206 issued 14 Jan. 1992 to Norman LAW, discloses a pivotable child's restraint seat for mounting to the fixed back seat of an automobile. The pivotable seat is movable between an inoperative retracted position, in which it fits inside a recess in the backrest part of the fixed seat, and an operative extended position, in which it extends forwardly in overlying fashion over the seat part of the fixed seat. A flexible fabric mat sheet is attached by a hook and loop fastener to the front seat end of the pivotable child seat, to overlap and provide spill protection to the front portion of the car back seat against accidental mud and snow spills from the child's boots, when the infant sits on the pivotable child seat in its extended operative condition.
Such flexible fabric mat sheet does provide some protection against accidental dirt spills to the fixed car seat. However, this protection is of limited value in some instances, since:
(a) some backflow of liquid dirt spills may occur over the top inner end portion of the fabric mat sheet, beneath the child's restraint seat, and particularly through the hook and loop fastening members. This will stain the surface of the car fixed seat beneath the child's restraint seat. PA1 (b) due to the short length of the fabric mat sheet, the vertical car body panel straddling the front end of the car fixed seat and the car flooring, will remain unprotected. Extending the length of the fabric mat sheet is not the solution, since in that case, the fabric mat sheet will be liable to be accidentally displaced and become offsetted for various reasons, including:
inertial forces, associated with displacement of the automobile on the road; and PA2 movements of the child's legs, which may strike the fabric mat sheet.